<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Records of Binding by CustardPudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505630">Records of Binding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding'>CustardPudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 more shorts about pairings in the Binding Blade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/Percival (Fire Emblem), Dorothy/Saul (Fire Emblem), Fir/Noah (Fire Emblem), Larum/Ogier (Fire Emblem), Thany | Shanna/Wade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shanna and Wade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ha! You complain about me getting hit by archers and going up to the front lines, but you nearly get your arm skewed by one! You really are lucky I was here.” Shanna smiled smugly before looking concerned. “That was an idiotic thing to do, though. You were separated from Clarine and Lot and decided that was a good idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade grunted. “I was going to be fine, even if you weren’t there,” Wade glared into thin air, as if trying to avoid Shanna’s gaze. After that he was silent, but after a moment he spoke up again, in the softest grunt that Shanna had ever heard him speak. “Thanks, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shanna grinned. “What did you say? I can’t hear you~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said thanks!...” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this pairing, it doesn't get enough love :( Also, I wrote all of these in one night, so...yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saul and Dorothy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...Father Saul, you must not flirt on the battlefield of all places! Miss Shanna looked very incensed…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul simply shrugged. “But Dorothy, I am a servant of Elimine and the Gods! Surely-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father Saul, you used that excuse last time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul paused for a moment, rubbing his chin. “Hmm. Well, what would you say if I said I was simply flirting with her to get the attention of you, Dorothy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that was a good excuse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy, face red and arms crossed, stormed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saul was rather disappointed that she didn’t get the hint. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saul legit made me laugh so hard during their support, and I love their dynamic so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fir and Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, I never gave you an answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah ceased shining his sword and looked up at Fir, who was still covered in blood from the last battle and looked extremely disheveled. “You want to answer me...right now? Wouldn’t you rather-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no good with this type of thing,” Fir interrupted, “But I know that...I like you a lot.” She bowed and smiled stiffly. “That’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Noah smiled and stood up, holding out his free hand, which Fir hesitantly took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I needed to hear.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love them, good awkward teenage romance yay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Larum and Ogier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ogier was confused. Very confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Larum was loud, stubborn, and very confusing in her own right, but Ogier...enjoyed her company. A lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dances were really nice, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was really pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he told Lady Lilina, all she did was giggle and poke him in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bors just congratulated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did all his allies have to be so confusing as well? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I the only one who ships this? Smh</p><p>On another note, I love Ogier and Larum's support, my favorite Ogier support to be honest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perceval and Cecilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you dare remind me of the time I nearly burned Lord Pent’s cloak to ash again, you know full well it’s a touchy subject.” Cecilia smirked, and Perceval laughed. </p><p>“Noted. Though, I suppose that means that you wouldn’t mind me reminding you about the time you accidentally crashed right into Lady Ninian-” </p><p>Cecilia blushed and began to splutter. “N-no, Perceval! I swear, I thought she was just a random lady-” </p><p>“The look of utter terror on your face when you realized said it all,” chuckled Perceval. “In all honesty, even with that look on your face, you still looked lovely.” </p><p>Cecilia blushed even deeper. “Perceval, stop <em> teasing </em>me…” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Childhood friends poking fun at one another. </p><p>I love these dorks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>